Not Alone
by Neonpink237
Summary: Two years after the supposedly death of Boba Fett, Lily (a close friend of Boba) reunites with her supposedly dead friend. But with Lily's powers haunting her, and the dark side after her, will Boba Fett be able to help her or will she be defenseless against the dark side. I own nothing but the plot and Lily. Boba Fett X OC
1. Prologue

**Not Alone**

**Prologue**

_Two years ago…_

_**(Lily's POV)**_

_Buzz_ the com link went over and over. I got tired of that obnoxious sound. I ripped the com link of my ear. _If only Leia could come back and we can get off this planet_, I thought. From a distance, I heard….. Laughing? _I have to check it out! _I thought. Without hesitation, I bolted out of the millennium falcon. Suddenly I saw a palace in the distance. Of course I didn't stop, I kept running. The closer I got to the palace the faster my heart pumped. By the time I got near the palace, my heart was trying to abandon me. I peeked through the window (It was more like a hole cut into a wall) and was shocked at what I saw. Princess Leia enslaved! I was going through ideas of how to save her but in every option it always led to giving myself up for her. I had no choice. I marched into the palace. As I walked in I saw the look on Leia's face. She looked worried. I stood next to Jabba the Hutt. Looked him in the eye and said "I volunteer to take Leia's place as your pet slave" I then realized my voice was shaky. After 10 minutes of awkward silence he nodded, took the chain off Leia's neck and put it on me. I didn't move a muscle. The look on Leia's face was almost impossible to bear. She grabbed my arm. I teared up and then whispered to her "I'll be alright" then Jabba pushed Leia away and put me next to him. I looked around. That's when I realized only one person had his eyes on me. It was one of the most dangerous bounty hunter in the galaxy.

_**(Boba Fett's PO**__V)_

I stared into the eyes of a young woman. She was about my age with curly red and gold hair and ocean blue eyes. She was wearing an ice blue shirt with a snowflake on it and blue jeans. I wanted to walk right up to her but all the other girls kept me put. I saw the sad look in her eyes. It made me feel hurt inside. I wanted to help her. But all I could do is stare back at her.

**Prologue (part 2)**

_**(Lily's POV)**_

I had finally made a friend in this period of slavery. But that all changed when Luke came to rescue me. I was so excited I almost fell off my bed. He saw my face and looked relieved. His face lit up. I smiled. I looked over at Boba Fett and smiled. But as soon as Jabba sentenced Luke to die with his stupid pet, I felt grim. Of course, my hero killed the beast but was again sent to be fed to another of Jabba's friends the sarlacc pit. I got super mad when he told Boba to finish him. I was sick of being Jabba's freaking pet so I let my powers go. I froze Jabba's neck and ran to save Boba and Luke. But I guess I got there too late. By the time I got there, Boba fell into the sarlacc pit. I ran towards it and when I got there, I froze the monster inside the pit. I looked around the pit, no sign of life. Finally I gave up. I cried out "Boba!" Luke ran towards me and put one comforting arm around me. _It's all my fault _I sobbed _it should've been me_.

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

I heard a girl scream. I recognized that voice. It was Lily! I bolted out of the sarlacc and searched desperately for her. No sign. I tripped over a chain on the floor. I looked closely and noticed there was a snowflake necklace tangled with the chain. I untangled the necklace and peered at it. It was obviously Lily's. Just then I realized what happened. Jabba must have killed her. I felt tears coming out of my eyes for the first time since my father died. _Lily, why you?! _I screamed in my mind. I put the chain in my pocket and headed to find shelter. That night was one of the longest nights in my life. My only true friend was gone. I felt alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Present time…_

_**(Lily's POV)**_

It had been two years since Boba's death. I have to say it wasn't easy. But after a while, I learned to get used to it. Besides I had to put that aside. Between my ice powers and my rebel training, I had a lot to worry about. Luke, Leia, Hans and I became the best of friends. We did EVERYTHING together. But one day was like nothing ever before, we were fighting some stupid, **stupid,** storm troopers. It was so much fun! Luke and I killed 4, Leia killed 3 and Hans killed 2 because I took his other 2 (he he). Everything was going great, that's when I heard a jet pack. _A Jet pack? _I commented to myself. I must've lost my mind. I just went on killing storm troopers. I froze 4 more. And there it was again, a jet pack sound. I asked Luke if he heard it too and he nodded vigorously. Ok so I wasn't going crazy. That's when Leia called Luke, Han and me over. I looked at what she was pointing at and couldn't believe it. "Boba, is that really you?" I asked him. He turned around. It really was Boba Fett! I looked straight at his helmet. I couldn't help but smile. I screamed his name and ran towards him. He ran towards me. As soon as I caught up to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around me in response. I felt like the happiest girl in the world. I still didn't understand why.

_**(Bob Fett's POV)**_

Those two years, I dedicated myself to my job, bounty hunting. I was tracing some bounty down when I looked to my right and saw that some storm troopers were attacking the millennium falcon. I had to do something, knowing they were my deceased friend's friends/family. Without thinking I bolted over to the ship. I fought off some storm troopers when I heard a soft voice calling my name. "Boba, is that you?" Someone asked from behind me. I thought it was just a fan so I turned around and saw Lily. "Boba!" She screamed, full of glee. I smiled under my helmet. I ran towards her and she ran towards me. The minute I felt her arms around my neck, I felt something amazing stirring inside of me. I don't know what that emotion is called but without hesitation I hugged her back. I had never felt so happy in my entire life. We were back together after all these years.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(Lily's POV)**_

It was really him! I had so much to tell him. It had been so long since  
I saw him. We went into the training room of the ship. He sat on one side of the table and I sat next to him. We talked for like an hour. When we finished, I asked him where he was all this time. He looked at me and finally answered "I kept hidden. I knew Darth Vader would be looking for me so I hid." Then he took his mask off "I missed you so much. I... I felt so alone". He pulled me in to a kiss. I flinched and then kissed him back. I felt him smile under . I couldn't help but smile too. The kiss was... different. It wasn't at all what you would expect from a bounty hunter

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

As soon as I sat down, Lily sat next to me. I talked to her about my adventures in the past two years. After like an hour, she asked me a question I had a really hard time answering. I explained what I did and how I felt. When I was done I couldn't resist myself. I pulled her in to a kiss. She flinched at first then she kissed me back. I put my hand on her cheek and smiled. I felt her smile back. I had never felt the same way in my entire life.

_**(Han's POV)**_

I was trying to fly the ship when I noticed something was wrong. Lily and I weren't arguing! _Where is Lily? _I asked myself. Before I had time to turn around and look for her I heard a _bang!_ I glanced and there it was. Darth Vader & his line of dumb storm troopers were heading straight at us! I put the ship in Auto pilot and looked around for my crew. Luke and Leia were asleep, and there was no sign of Boba Fett or Lily anywhere! I looked around the ship for those two and found the smooching in the training room. I chuckled then snapped the both out of it. They both looked up, looking shocked and embarrassed. "The ship's under attack!" I hollered. They both stood up quickly and ran to wake Luke and Leia up. Boba Fett put his helmet on. I snickered and said "Oooooo". "Shut up" he responded. I just cracked up. It was cute Lily found a match but I was surprised it was _him_. But I had to put that aside while we were fighting Vader. _I'll tease them about THAT later _I noted in my head. But now we were going to kick bad guy butt.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**(Lily's POV)**_

It was fun fighting storm troopers. With the crew and Boba Fett on my side, we would so win. After like 30 minutes of fighting brainless clones, we won. But that's when I realized that we didn't beat Darth Vader. I moaned. _That coward! _I thought to myself. I froze the last storm trooper and headed towards the door. Just then I heard _the breathing. _I knew exactly who it was coming from. "Vader" I murmured under my breath. I slowly turned around and found myself face to mask with Darth Vader. He tried to do his "choking thing" at me but I tackled him down. I bolted to run but then I saw a prune face standing in my way. He pushed me down. Before I could do any thin three storm troopers pinned me to the floor, wrapping my hands up in cloth. _That plan is out _I thought to myself. I screamed for help.

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

I was fighting some storm troopers when I heard the same scream I had heard two years ago. I paused. It was Lily! _Not AGAIN! _I thought. I bolted into the training room. Just then I bumped into my old ally, Darth Vader. "Let her go!" I screamed. I ran towards Lily but Vader pulled me back. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the bounty hunter Boba Fett" The emperor said in a raspy voice "I believe you found our prize" he shook Lily violently. I just repeated myself "Let her go!" but he just went on and on about how much he has wanted to get his hands on the ice princess. I cut him off "What do you want with her?!" I hollered. "Oh she will make a perfect material to defeat the rebels" He shook her a little harder "Especially with these ice powers". Lily looked frightened and hurt. I felt so bad. "Besides you are a bounty hunter" He chuckled as if he could see the look on my face even with my helmet on "you can't be in love. Especially since she is worth a ton of money" He held up Lily's tied hands. She just stared at him as if she was planning to kill him as soon as she was freed. "Speaking of which, I'll pay twice the amount of money she's worth" He looked at me straight in my helmet, and then stuck his hand out so we could shake on it. I didn't answer. I was petrified. He sighed "Call me when you want to shake on it, in the mean time" He pushed Lily onto the floor and picked her up again, shaking her harshly the dropped her again "I think I'll keep her for a while". I started to run towards him but it was too late. He signaled some storm troopers and they carried her into their shuttle. Lily was gone in a flash. She was taken away from me again.

**Thank you for reading. Chapter 4 will be up soon but I still need to recheck it. As soon as I recheck it, I'll post it. Please review and favorite **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ok so here it is. Chapter 4, in this chapter, Lily tells about her first days of imprisonment in the dark side**

Chapter 4

_**(Lily's POV)**_

It was awfully dark where they took me. They put me on a chair with a hole in the back. That's when I felt them put something really hot on my back. I wanted to scream in pain but if I did, Boba Fett would know I was hurt (if he was close). So I just gnashed my teeth together. "How did you sleep?" The prune face guy asked me. I gave him my death stare. He chuckled. Then I realized I was tied up. I couldn't use my powers since my body temperature was too high. I groaned in pain. "Untie her" Darth Vader ordered. I knew he wasn't being nice. He just knew that I couldn't freeze him. I would've if I could, though. If I wasn't so hot. Then I realized I was sweating! For the first time in my life I was sweating! "My name is Palpatine, but you can call me the emperor" I snorted in disbelief. "Not the first time someone tells me to call the something royal" I murmured. "What?" he asked. I repeated myself "I said not the first time someone tells me to call the something royal. I've met other bad guys who do the same. I'm not stupid" Darth Vader finally spoke up "Will you do something for us?" I chuckled. "Sorry the breathing is hilarious. You should really see a doctor about that." He wheezed a little harder then whispered to Palpatine "She's starting to bother me, master." "Patience" The emperor whispered back. "You know I can hear your whispering, right?" They both looked at me angrily so I changed the subject. "Please let me go" I pleaded. "Not until you help us destroy the rebel alliance" The emperor shouted. "Or what" I snapped. "Or I will contain you here and harm every one you love. Starting with that bounty hunter. What's his name? Boba Fett isn't it?" That shut me up instantly. I couldn't let him suffer because of me. I, I just couldn't. He just chuckled. "I know you have feelings for him." When he talked I felt like someone was scraping their nails on a chalkboard. "And I also know he has feelings for you back" I jerked my head up. He chuckled again. "Oh, stop chuckling!" I snapped at him. He, of course changed the subject "I'll let you go as soon as you do what we tell you to" That set me off "I will never!" I snapped. "Pity. Take her away" Vader ordered some storm troopers. I let them take me. I was too tired and hot to fight anyway. They put me in a hot room and locked the door. I was uncomfortable but I fell asleep anyway.


	6. Chapter 5

**I just realized I didn't give you any detail about Lily and Boba's days in Jabba's palace. In this chapter I will show a little flashback about something that happened. Enjoy I do not own the song. **

Chapter 5

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

I was way too shocked to speak. I looked down at the floor and saw little frozen spot where lily was laying down, before they took her. I looked around for clues about what they would want with her. I was about to grab a little snowflake that was on the floor when I heard the door click open. I ignored it. I grabbed the snowflake. While looking at its features it reminded me of the one Lily made the day she showed me her powers. **Flashback: It was midnight in Jabba's palace. Lily and I were talking about what had happened that day. She looked more beautiful in the moonlight. I tried to grab her hand but she jerked away. She looked down at her hands. "I have to show you something" She whispered softly. I listened. She held her hand up and a little snow flake started to form. She moved her fingers gently as if trying to form the shape of the snowflake. When she was finished, she blew it over to me. I caught it and smiled under my helmet. It must've been the most beautiful bounty given to me. I thanked her softly. That's when we both saw Jabba move a little. She pushed me toward the door and laid down on her bed. I whispered "goodnight" to her and she mouthed "goodnight" back. **I studied the snowflake. That's when Luke and Han's voice knocked me back to orbit. I looked at them. They looked mad. Uh oh, I thought.

_**(Han's POV)**_

I screamed at Boba Fett for like an hour. Leia didn't say anything but looked angry. Fett didn't say anything. He just looked at the snowflake in his hand. "Enough" I screamed "Fighting about who's fault is it isn't going to get us anywhere" Then I added "Even if it IS Boba Fett's fault" Fett started walking towards me, looking as if he was about to punch me in the face, when Luke stopped him. "I know that you miss Lily, Fett. I'm sorry if we're blaming you. It's just we're worried about her too." Fett looked at me and then looked at Luke. He sighed. That's when I realized, I hadn't bothered Fett at all about kissing Lily. Now's my chance, I thought. I snickered.

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

I sighed and cooled down. "Let's think of a plan" Leia said quickly. We talked for like an hour, even though I didn't listen to like half of the conversation. I was having another flashback. **Flashback: It was two days after Lily showed me her powers. Lily was sitting next to Jabba, looking sad. The band was playing a song. Lily was humming a pretty song. I ignored the band, listening to her humming. That's when Jabba noticed her humming. He stopped the band and asked Lily if she could sing better than the band. Lily didn't say a thing. I wanted to support her, but I couldn't. Then Jabba asked her to sing a song. She sang a song, I will never forget. "Will you stay, even if it hurts? Even if I try to push you out, will you return? And remind me who I really am, please remind me who I really am" she sang. When she was finished the whole room was filled with claps. I nodded at her and she beamed back. **When I got back into orbit, I noticed Han giving me a kiss face. I knew what he was doing. He was teasing me about kissing Lily. I walked straight up to him and punched him straight in the lips. I knew Lily would've too, but she would've frozen his lips. "Ok enough you two" Leia demanded. She sounded mad. "I have a plan" Luke yelled. "But it's not easy" He added. I didn't care. I wanted to get Lily back ASAP.

**Ok so the second flashback is a little out of topic, but soon in the story that song will be important. I hope you like it. Please review and favorite. Be prepared: Lily will also have a couple of flashbacks as dreams. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**(Lily's POV)**_

When I woke up, I felt really uncomfortable. I wasn't tied up nor chained up. But the room was too hot for me to freeze anything. I heard Prune face screaming at some storm troopers outside. He sounded mad. He opened the door with Vader to his right. "Up" Vader demanded. "You can't make me" I talked back. "Very well" He said. He ordered some storm troopers to grab me. Their hands were like fire. I burned. I groaned in pain. They transported me to this really cold room. I liked it. They pushed me in then left. "This is your new room" Prune face said "Enjoy it. Oh and if you are wondering, this room is so that you don't hurt us. You're very dangerous to all of us." "That's not true" I cried out. "Oh really, then how come you can kill someone with your power." He grabbed my hands "this is ammunition, we have the weapon. Join us and Fett and your team won't get hurt, even though you could already hurt them. Besides, we know about your 'accident'." I looked at him. "You, you know?" I stammered. "Well of course. You almost destroyed your base with your powers. You almost killed your team" then he left. As soon I was sure he left, I wept. I laid down on my prison bed and cried. That's when I remembered the song my mom use to sing to me that day. I sang some of the words "Listen to me dear, it's nothing there to fear, you are close to me, and that was meant to be. It won't hurt you here, your power's coming clear, this icy storm inside, you only need to hide. It was not your fault, your magic went out cold, but I am sure with that, your teammates will forget" then I fell asleep.My dream was about the first day Boba and I actually talked to each other**.** **Dream/Flashback: It was the third day of my slavery. The sun was high up and burning hot. My ice inside kept me cool. I looked around. The bounty hunter was staring at me. I frowned at him and looked away. I frowned because I saw him with all those girls around him. It made me sick. That's when Jabba called him over. The girls let go of him long enough for him to walk towards Jabba. He tripped over a rock on the ground. I caught him. "Are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I guess" He responded "Thanks". "No problem" I told him calmly. He readjusted his helmet and went on with his order. That night, I was about to fall asleep when I heard a **_**pssst**_**.**__**I looked around, and there was the bounty hunter. He came into the room. He had something in his hands. "I wanted to thank you for breaking my fall." He whispered "I, I got you this" He handed me this little necklace with a snowflake on it. He helped me put it on. "It really fit your character. I hope you l-like it" His hands were shaking. I put his hands in mine. "It's beautiful, thank you" I whispered. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked him. "Sure" He answered. "How come you don't take off your helmet?" I asked him. "I'll take it off if you want" He whispered. I nodded. He took it off slowly. I saw his dark brown eyes and obsidian black hair. I smiled. "You look amazing" I stammered. I looked around and noticed Jabba was waking up. "You have to go" I said. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" He said alertly. "Oh, Lily" I said. "Mines Boba Fett, but you can call me Boba" He said. "Alright, Boba, goodnight" I whispered. He nodded and left. **After that flashback I woke up for a second and then went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

I couldn't sleep that night. It had been five days since Lily was taken by the bad guys. Luke's plan had failed drastically. We had landed on a planet I don't remember which one. I looked at my clock and it was 3:30 am in the morning. I groaned. I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past 5 days. I guess I've been so worried about Lily that I couldn't even sleep. I sighed, got up and looked around. Everything in the room was quiet. I grabbed my helmet and went over to Han's room. He was sound asleep. I chuckled then went over to Luke's room. His room was awfully quiet too. I didn't go into Leia's room, but I assumed she was asleep. I went outside of the ship. I sighed. "Lily, please be alright" I murmured. After like 10 minutes, I heard a voice behind me. "Couldn't sleep?" Leia said behind me. I turned around. I just nodded and looked down. I then noticed I wasn't wearing my helmet! I grabbed it and put it on. I felt some one grab my shoulder. I turned to look at her. She smiled weakly. "I know you miss her" Leia said softy. I looked at her. "Why did they want her?" I asked. Leia just shrugged. I looked around and noticed that there was ice on the bars that held the door to the ship. She must've given them a really hard time, I thought. "Hang in there Lily" I murmured, then went back inside the ship.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. Goodness, I'm behind schedule! I finally finished this chapter. I'll get started on the next one right away. Please Fav and Review .**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**(Lily's POV)**_

It was day nine of my imprisonment. When I woke up, I looked up and saw a window. That was my chance to escape! I stood up and ran at it but something pulled me back. I looked at my hands and they were trapped on chains so I couldn't freeze anything. Should've known, I thought to myself. Just then, I noticed Darth Vader was in front of me. I growled at him. "How did you sleep?" He asked me. "Fine" I muttered. He gave me a plate of food, grabbed my hand, put the ice proof glove on it and let me eat. I ate and looked at him at the same time. When I finished, I opened my mouth to ask him something, but then prune face walked in. I zipped my mouth closed. I remembered what he told me about hurting everyone I cared about if I argued with him. "I see you're awake" He snickered. I just glared at him. Vader pulled me up. "What do you want with me?" I asked again. Neither of them answered. I was about to ask again but some stupid storm troopers walked in. The grabbed the chains that connected to my hands. I pulled away from them. I tried to run the opposite direction put Vader stopped me, trapped me in his arms while the storm troopers were locking my chains to a chair. I wanted to fight him but I didn't. I felt anger and fear rush through me. Ice started to break the chains; I guess they noticed because they immediately put a pack of warm blankets on my hands. I looked down and noticed that where I was standing, ice was starting to form. Vader pulled me back. I knew he just didn't want to freeze but he needed to grab me (Prune Face's orders) "Their coming for me, whether **you guys** like it or not" I snapped at them. They just chuckled. "Oh we know princess, and when they do, we'll freeze Luke, and since he's the motivation of the rebels, they'll just give up. That's why we need you, to freeze Luke." Prune face said as if he had been practicing to say that. I couldn't believe it! They wanted me to freeze my close friend. "I'll never cooperate with you guys." I snapped. I felt my powers want to burst out but I did all I could do at that moment is conceal. "We can see you're trying to conceal, darling" Prune face said. "One of these days you won't be able to conceal around Luke." Then he murmured "We'll make sure of that." Then he signaled some storm troopers to put me on this rolling chair. They started pulling me. Finally, Vader let go of me. When we got to our destination it was really cold and dark. "This is where your team will find you. They'll probably come in a couple of days. We'll be ready by then" he did his evil laugh that made it hard for me not to freeze him. After a few minutes, he left. I tried to make myself comfortable on the chair but it was too hard so I just gave up. Boba, please hurry, I thought.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

Five days later, we decided to start plan B. We were on the Millennium Falcon for like 7 hours until we finally arrived to the place where Lily was held captive. I just hoped Lily was still alive. I just kept thinking of the plan and of Lily. Luke smiled warmly at my direction so I smiled back behind my helmet. At least _he _was trying to be nice and supportive, unlike Han. I looked desperately out the window. The Death Star was getting close. The closer it got the faster my heart pounded. That made me remember of something Lily and I were talking about back in Jabba's palace, two years ago. I missed her a lot. I knew I would save her today. We landed on a platform that in my opinion looked peculiar. But of course, nobody noticed. We got out and ran into the prisoner room… nothing. I scowled. Then I realized that there was only one place Vader and the emperor would keep a girl with ice powers… the ice room. I ran over there before anyone else could follow. I broke the door with a missile. She was tied up. She looked at me, her eyes filled with joy. I had never been happier to see her Ocean blue eyes. As I walked towards her, she started to look at me frightened. Then, I felt something hit me in the back of my head really hard. I heard her scream my name then everything went pitch black.

**Boy, this was a fast chapter to write. I hope you guys like it. Please Review and Fav. **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11

_**(Lily's POV)**_

I saw Fett fall to the ground and then glared at his attacker. "I guess prune face is back" I muttered. "Careful what you say. He's just unconscious, but I can kill him if I want." He hissed angrily. I knew he meant it. I ran towards Boba. "Boba?" I whispered. He didn't answer. I touched his helmet and it froze a little. I let go immediately. I covered my face with my hands and started to cry. I felt the emperor put his hand on my shoulder. I jerked my shoulder away from him, stood up and ran towards him. I wanted to scream a billion things at him (like to never touch me again or that no one hurts my friends and lives/ doesn't get turned into an ice sculpture) but just then Vader walked in. He just stared at Boba Fett's body and shook his head. I wondered what his reaction would be if I froze the emperor into an ice statue in front of him. "The ship has been compromised, we have to leave quickly" He sighed "The storm troopers are ready to go." The emperor signaled about 6 storm troopers to grab me. I easily pushed them off me. After 5 minutes, the emperor, Vader and like 10 storm troopers finally pinned me down. They tied my hands together and put my cuffed hands in gloves. I, of course, struggled then I just stopped. I got tired of struggling. We went into a pale white ship. They put me in a dark spot in the ship. After a few minutes I was so tired from all my struggling and stress and fighting that I just doze off into sleep. That's when I had another flashback. **Flashback: Jabba was punishing one of his subjects when I noticed the cushion/bed was freezing. I sent a look of alarm at Boba. When Jabba was about to look at me, Boba was 'tackled' by his fans. Everyone paid attention to him. That was my chance to put my gloves on. He saved my life. That night, he came over to talk to me. I thanked him for saving me. "No problem. I, I couldn't lose you" He told me. The necklace he gave me was around my neck. "Lily." He told me. "Yeah" I responded. "Promise me you'll never leave me" He said. I grabbed his hands and put them in my gloved hands. "I will never leave you." I whispered to him. "And I will never leave you." He said. We were about to kiss when Jabba started moving. I pushed him toward the door and whispered "goodnight" to him and he mouthed "goodnight" back. **I woke up and then fell back asleep


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

When I woke up, my head was buzzing. I didn't want to open my eyes yet. That's when I felt some one poking my shoulder. I opened my eyes cautiously and saw 3 worried faces looking at me. I turned around and noticed my helmet was on the corner of the room. I tried to stand up to grab it, but Luke, Leia and Han kept me from standing up. Luke was examining my head and Han was examining my helmet. Leia was trying to see where I got hurt the most. I didn't see Lily anywhere. "Wow, that's one big head injury you got here Fett." Luke said but it didn't sound like he was joking. He tried to put his hand on my injury but I winced the minute he put his hand on it. He let out a sharp breath. I stood up and went to grab my helmet. I saw a little part of it that looked frozen. It was shaped like a snowflake. Lily, I thought. "I know" Han exclaimed "I was looking at that too" He pointed at the snowflake. "She must've tried to see where they hit you, but her powers stopped her from finding it" Luke explained. "We have to go after them. They still have her!" I screamed. "Not in your condition. Let's go back to our ship and go find a rest stop. Fett we need you to rest." Leia sighed "We'll figure out a plan there." I looked down. "We'll find her. I promise." Luke whispered. "But for now, I think it's better if you get some rest. I bet Lily would want that too." I nodded softly but stopped since my head was screaming in pain. I moaned. Without thinking, I nearly fell over if it wasn't for Luke and Han to help me up. "Let's get back to the ship" Luke said worriedly. Lily, I won't give up until I find you, I thought.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

_**(Lily's POV)**_

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I remembered the condition Boba was in when they took me away. I felt someone shake me. It was Vader. "Oh good, you're alive. The plan wouldn't work if you were dead" he exclaimed. I growled at him. I was about to scream at him when a storm trooper walked into the room. "We're here" He explained. Vader picked me up. I made it hard for him by fighting against him. He won; of course, I mean he's like twice my size. Prune face walked in and smiled. "Good job Vader, you made her stay still" then he looked at me "You're friends are on Tatooine. We'll do our plan there. But for now" He grabbed my chin and I pulled away from him "We need to get you ready for your assignment." Vader let me drop on the floor and when I stood up he pushed me down again. They were actually going to train me to freeze my friends. They must be real stupid to think I'll freeze my friend Luke. Like real, real stupid. They signaled some storm troopers to catch me but I ran to the other direction. When they got too close, I threw some ice at them. Then I felt something like lighting on my back. It hurt a lot. Then I felt as if someone was choking me. That's when I saw that Vader was doing his "choking thingy" at me (I still don't know what it's called!). I struggled to make him let me go. But they both were harming me, at the same time. Every time I struggled, Vader tightened his grip and the emperor shot more electricity. I groaned in pain. Vader dropped me and then picked me up by my neck then dropped me again then picked me up by the throat. I felt blood trickle down my arm and neck and back. Then Vader dropped me and Prune face stopped shocking me with electricity. I stayed on the floor, shaking. I didn't move for a long time. Then Vader picked me up. I held me close whispering "It's ok". I guess that's when I realized why he's the father of Luke. I mean, Luke would do whatever it takes to make me feel better. Luke's a great friend. Vader carried me into this room. He laid me down on the bed. The minute he put me down, the bed froze. When they left, I felt weak. I closed my eyes for a second then opened them again. When I did, I found three storm troopers bringing band aids and blankets. One of them had a note. It read 'we apologize for our mistreating of you. We just got angry of your misbehaving'. I rolled my eyes. The storm troopers tried to heal me but they noticed I was too harmed. They covered up some injuries but some were still there. When they were about to leave, I grabbed one of their arms and whispered "thank you". They just nodded and then left. I laid my head down on the pillow. I close my eyes and had another flash back. **Flashback: Boba and I were finally allowed to be together. I was sitting down next to him when Boba stood up. I looked at him and he looked worried. Before I could ask him what was happening two weird looking creatures came in. I looked at Jabba, who was asleep. Fett pointed his blaster at them. Then this creepy guy that looked like the Grinch walked in. He cornered Boba and pushed him into the wall. Fett tried to fight back but the other two figures kept him pinned to the wall. I realized it was up to me to save him. They were whispering something to him and he kept shaking his head as it saying 'no'. I went after the Grinch looking guy first. I froze his hand before he could hit Fett in the head. He looked at his hand, shocked. He looked back and noticed I was sitting there. "Surprise" I mumbled. Before he had a chance to react, I pushed 3 sheets of ice toward his guards and him. I pushed them all against the wall and gave Fett time to escape. When I let them go, they forgot about Fett and ran off. I looked satisfied. I turned my head and saw Boba on the other side of the room. I smiled at him. That night when Fett came into the 'throne room', I waved at him. I wave softly back. He just sat down next to me. After like 7 minutes I finally spoke up. "Who were those guys?" I asked him. "They're old enemies." He said then he grabbed my hand "Don't worry about them. They won't hurt you. Not while I'm alive". I smiled at him. **I opened my eyes and sighed. If only he could protect me from these lunatics, I thought. Then the injuries and my tiredness made me fall into a very deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

_**(Boba Fett's POV)**_

It had been two days since I was hit in the head really hard. My head felt much better and I could walk without the need of Luke helping me. But every time I tried to stand, Luke would run to help me. This time though, I pushed him away and walked by myself. "I've been injured and alone before Luke" I told him the minute I saw his injured expression "Thanks anyway". He smiled. "Whoa, where do YOU think you're going?" Leia said as she stormed into the infirmary. I moaned. Just like everyone else, she was over protecting me. "Leia, I already told you I'm fine" I complained as she pushed me back onto the infirmary bed. She ignored me and went over to look at my injury. She touched it and I did a fake flinch away from her. She gave me an angry look. I smiled at her. "I said I'm fine" I chuckled. I stood up and went toward the door when Han and Chewbacca blocked my way. I tried to dodge past them but they didn't let me through. I sighed in frustration then went back to sit on the infirmary bed with my arms crossed. I pouted like a little kid (even though it was just a trick) but they didn't fall for it. They just kept me on the bed and kept checking my head over and over. "Please stop!" I demanded sounding very annoyed "I just want to get some fresh air. I haven't been outside in days!" They completely ignored me. I waited for the right moment then rushed past the 'guards' (Chewbacca and Han). I got out side and realized it was sunset. I just wished Lily was here to watch it here with me. That's when I had another flashback. **Flashback: Lily and I were sitting next to the window. She looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing her slave suit but unlike any of the other of Jabba's slave, she had a snowflake on her hair and her hair was braided differently than any of the other slaves. Also even with the chain around her neck like most of the slaves wear, she looked happy and relaxed. And for some reason, so did I. We were both staring at the sunset when Dengar (a friend of mine) came in. I wave at him and Lily just stared at him. He pointed at Lily and looked confused. "Who. Is. THAT?" He asked me. "She's a friend" I explained. Lily nodded. Dengar smiled at me in the way he smiled at me a few years back. "Shut up" I mouthed. He drew his hands back, as if surrendering. "Anyway, there's a man who wants to see us. For a job" He told me. I looked at Lily and then looked back at Dengar, sadly. "Go, I'll wait for you here." She told me. Her smile made me feel relaxed again. I followed Dengar out the room. That night, when I got back it was like midnight. Lily was still looking out the window. When she saw me she stood up and ran towards me but her chain on her neck pulled her back. She fell on the ground. I ran towards her and helped her up. "You're back" she whispered excitedly. I helped her up and took my helmet off. When I looked back at her, she smiled. I smiled back. I knew she liked me without my helmet. That's why I took it off when I was near her. She grabbed my hand. Then I remembered I hadn't told her about my father. "Lily, since we're saying each other's secrets, I have something to tell you about my past." I told her. "Go on" she whispered. "I'm a clone of Jango Fett, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy." I told her. She smiled as if she understood. So I kept going "When, I was ten years old, my dad… was killed. Decapitated by a Jedi" I stopped since I noticed I was choking up. She grabbed my hand and whispered "It's very sweet for you to talk to me about this. That means you trust me. I know what you're feeling. I lost my dad a few months ago. It's ok." I smiled at her. That's when I realized I had made a true friend. Someone who really cared about. I smiled at her and then headed toward the door. Before I went outside I turned and thanked her then left.** I sighed. I wanted her back so badly. She made me feel like no one else could. She made me feel as if my father never died and I never suffered. I wasn't going to give up until I find her.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

_**(**__**Lily's POV)**_

When I woke up, I saw Vader and the emperor talking next to me. I was too sore to even move. I tried to sit up but my back and neck and arm pulled my down. I groaned. Vader turned around and saw me trying to sit up. He ran towards me and helped me up. I let him help me. The emperor grabbed some ice and put it in my wounds. Even though I was injured three days before, they still hurt like they just happened. It was like getting stung by 5 bees and 13 jellyfish all in the same spot 3 times each. "We are very sorry about this" The emperor said. His expression was unreadable. I let them treat my wounds (Not that it helped, **like at all**) I winced in pain. "What do you want with me?" I asked them for like the hundredth time. "We already told you. We want you to freeze Luke and destroy the rebel base" Vader sounded irritated. I shot him a glare. "I. WILL. NEVER" I told him "Just because you hurt me doesn't mean  
I'll freeze your son. Not in a million years". The emperor smiled. He literally looked like a white prune when he did (Now you know why I call him prune face). When they were done, they took a step back. I looked down and noticed my injuries were covered with band – aids. I looked out the window. I wanted to leave so badly. I wanted to see if Fett was fine. But mostly, I wanted to see him and my crew. I had never missed someone this badly. Prune face chuckled. I shot my glare at him. "I know you have feelings for Boba Fett, Lily" He said in a croaky voice "I also know that he has feelings for you back. But as you know, he's a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters do anything anyone tells them to do; as long as they get paid." When he stopped talking I snapped at him "That's not true about him. I've seen things about him no one else knows. He is not who you think he is. He might be a bounty hunter but that's just a title. He is way different than the others. I see something in him no one else sees. Not Even YOU". He looked angry "Think whatever you want, princess. All we need you to do is freeze Luke after that you're on your own." He pushed my down and bolted toward the door, Vader next to him. The minute he left. I murmured a few words about him then leaned down on my bed. I didn't care what they said about Fett. I see Fett differently. I looked out the window and had another flash back. **Flashback: I was finally allowed to walk around the palace with my chain on (that means I didn't have to be by Jabba's side all the time). Fett and I were talking about everything. I was holding his hand without noticing. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I just loved looking at his smile. He only took his helmet off when he was near me and away from everyone else. That's when from a distance, we heard a song. I looked Fett and smiled. "Let's go" I said and pull him toward the music. When we get to the room, Boba struggles to put his helmet on. "I don't dance" He heaved. "Come on. It's easy. I'll show you" I grabbed his hand and he tensed up. His helmet wasn't fully on so I could see he was blushing. Who ever knew bounty hunters could blush. I pulled him into the dance floor. I held his hands and put them on my waist. I put my arms around his neck and smile at him. "Just follow my lead" I lead him at first but after like 2 songs he finally led the way. I put my head on his shoulder. I leaned his head on mine. After a few songs (more like 19), we got really tired and left. Everywhere I went my chain followed. Fett helped me carry it. We sat outside and looked at the sunset. Fett took his helmet off again. I smiled at him. I turned around and next thing I know Fett is slipping his hand into mine. I looked at him, shocked. He smiled. His smile was amazing. His hair was covering some of his face. With my free hand, I moved his hair of his face, and then I touched his cheek. He leaned on my hand. We were about to kiss when Jabba called me from inside. I turned around and noticed Dengar was standing at the doorway. He chuckled and Fett gave him a glare then quickly put his helmet on. "I have to go" I told Fett, and then I kissed him on the corner of his helmet (Where his cheek was). I walked outside but before I went inside I looked back and saw that Fett's shoulders were drooping. I gave him a sad smile then bolted inside. I heard Dengar teasing Fett but I had to ignore him. ** When I snapped back into orbit, I sighed. I just wished I was back with Fett and my crew instead of here. I went on my bed and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_**(**__**Lily's POV)**_

When I woke up, I saw Vader and the emperor talking next to me. I was too sore to even move. I tried to sit up but my back and neck and arm pulled my down. I groaned. Vader turned around and saw me trying to sit up. He ran towards me and helped me up. I let him help me. The emperor grabbed some ice and put it in my wounds. Even though I was injured three days before, they still hurt like they just happened. It was like getting stung by 5 bees and 13 jellyfish all in the same spot 3 times each. "We are very sorry about this" The emperor said. His expression was unreadable. I let them treat my wounds (Not that it helped, **like at all**) I winced in pain. "What do you want with me?" I asked them for like the hundredth time. "We already told you. We want you to freeze Luke and destroy the rebel base" Vader sounded irritated. I shot him a glare. "I. WILL. NEVER" I told him "Just because you hurt me doesn't mean I'll freeze your son. Not in a million years". The emperor smiled. He literally looked like a white prune when he did (Now you know why I call him prune face). When they were done, they took a step back. I looked down and noticed my injuries were covered with band – aids. I looked out the window. I wanted to leave so badly. I wanted to see if Fett was fine. But mostly, I wanted to see him and my crew. I had never missed someone this badly. Prune face chuckled. I shot my glare at him. "I know you have feelings for Boba Fett, Lily" He said in a croaky voice "I also know that he has feelings for you back. But as you know, he's a bounty hunter. Bounty hunters do anything anyone tells them to do; as long as they get paid." When he stopped talking I snapped at him "That's not true about him. I've seen things about him no one else knows. He is not who you think he is. He might be a bounty hunter but that's just a title. He is way different than the others. I see something in him no one else sees. Not Even YOU". He looked angry "Think whatever you want, princess. All we need you to do is freeze Luke after that you're on your own." He pushed my down and bolted toward the door, Vader next to him. The minute he left. I murmured a few words about him then leaned down on my bed. I didn't care what they said about Fett. I see Fett differently. I looked out the window and had another flash back. **Flashback: I was finally allowed to walk around the palace with my chain on (that means I didn't have to be by Jabba's side all the time). Fett and I were talking about everything. I was holding his hand without noticing. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I just loved looking at his smile. He only took his helmet off when he was near me and away from everyone else. That's when from a distance, we heard a song. I looked Fett and smiled. "Let's go" I said and pull him toward the music. When we get to the room, Boba struggles to put his helmet on. "I don't dance" He heaved. "Come on. It's easy. I'll show you" I grabbed his hand and he tensed up. His helmet wasn't fully on so I could see he was blushing. Who ever knew bounty hunters could blush. I pulled him into the dance floor. I held his hands and put them on my waist. I put my arms around his neck and smile at him. "Just follow my lead" I lead him at first but after like 2 songs he finally led the way. My eyes met his helmet where his eyes were supposed to be. I put my head on his shoulder. I leaned his head on mine. After a few songs (more like 19), we got really tired and left. Everywhere I went my chain followed. Fett helped me carry it. We sat outside and looked at the sunset. Fett took his helmet off again. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I turned around and next thing I know Fett is slipping his hand into mine. I looked at him, shocked. He smiled. His smile was amazing. His hair was covering some of his face. With my free hand, I moved his hair of his face, and then I touched his cheek. He leaned on my hand. We were about to kiss when Jabba called me from inside. I turned around and noticed Dengar was standing at the doorway. He chuckled and Fett gave him a glare then quickly put his helmet on. "I have to go" I told Fett, and then I kissed him on the corner of his helmet (Where his cheek was). I walked outside but before I went inside I looked back and saw that Fett's shoulders were drooping. I gave him a sad smile then bolted inside. I heard Dengar teasing Fett but I had to ignore him. ** When I snapped back into orbit, I sighed. I just wished I was back with Fett and my crew instead of here. I went on my bed and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

_**(Lily's POV)**_

I was asleep when I felt something burning hot rubbing against my back. I fluttered my eyes open and flinched. Vader was rubbing 3 volcanic rocks on my back. "Please stop" I moaned in pain. I started moving around so that the rocks would fall. "Stay still" Someone hissed from my back. Then he added "Or we'll hurt you know who". I stopped moving and talking. After like 10 minutes of silence and pain, It finally stopped. I looked up and noticed my back was burned. It only hurt a little, though. I looked closely and realized why it didn't hurt a lot. Ice was starting to form on the burns and after a few seconds, the ice and the burn disappeared. After like 14 minutes, all the burn marks were gone. "How did you do that?" Prune face gave me a questioning look. I shrugged "I couldn't do that before. That's why the older scars are still there" I explained. "Oh my, this is better than we thought Vader" Prune face gasped completely ignoring me "Her powers are getting stronger." He kept going on and on about how their plan would succeed when I cut him off. "You think I'm going to freeze Luke you must be out of your mind" I snapped. They both looked at me then looked back at each other. They both nodded then turned back at me. "You will have to if you want that bounty hunter to live" Vader said in a low tone. I flinched. I had just realized what their plan was. They were going to make me choose between Luke and Boba! Prune face chuckled. I gave him my famous "death stare". "Think about it, princess" Vader chuckled. When they left my brain must've left with them because my head was buzzing. I had to lie down. Those two options, Luke or Boba, were running in my head. All that stopped when I had a flashback. **Flashback: It had been a day since Fett and I nearly kissed. I looked at him and noticed he was already looking at me. I smiled at him and then had a weird feeling he was smiling back. He looked like he wanted to come near me, but couldn't. I was about to ask Jabba to ask him to come over when this white skinned girl with long fingers and a ponytail walked into the palace. She had a gun and was wearing an orange "jump suit". Fett walked towards me and Jabba and stood in front of me, as if trying to hide me. Fett stood firm in front of me. He looked back at me and nodded. I caught a glimpse of the girl and she was smiling at Fett. I flinched for some reason. "Am I excused?" Fett asked Jabba. Jabba nodded. Fett quickly grabbed my chain and my hand and pulled me toward the balcony. I looked back and noticed those two were secretly following us. When we got outside, Fett let go of my chain and took his helmet off. He was sweating. After he caught his breath, I grabbed his hand. "Who were those guys?" I asked him. "That's Aura Sing. She's a bounty hunter, like me" He answered. I smiled at him "Only you're better" I said calmly. He started blushing and laughing embarrassedly. He was about to thank me when I heard a voice behind me. "Aw, how cute, too bad I have to break this up" Aura said. Before we had time to react, I was ripped away from Fett's grip. Aura pinned me to the wall. She pulled her gun out and pointed it at me. "No!" Fett screamed. The gun was way too close to my head. "Oh relax, Boba" Aura chuckled "I will only end her life if you don't do something for me" She kept her gun pointing at me but her back was turned. Boba walked toward Aura, with his blaster raised. "Oh no, you don't. Not if you want her to see another day" She said. She pointed her gun closer to my forehead. Boba put his blaster down, breathing heavily. "All right, what do you want?" He asked. "You need to do some dirty work for me" Aura replied. Fett looked confused. I opened my mouth to speak when Aura interrupted. "Quiet princess or I will shoot a bullet straight through your head before Boba can say anything against it" Aura hissed, her words gushing with venom. "Hey, leave her alone!" Fett screamed at the top of his lungs. Aura cocked her gun. Fett hesitated "What's the job?" he asked, calmly. "You have to deliver this bomb to the main base of the imperial guards" Aura explained. She gave the inactive bomb to Boba. Boba looked at me then took the bomb. I couldn't bear to allow him to do that. I slowly removed my glove from my hand. I started off by freezing the bullets in the gun then I broke free from Aura's grip and ran towards Boba. I ripped the bomb from his hand and froze it until it was frozen inside then I threw it far, far away. After I was sure the bomb had landed somewhere no one could find it, I fell to the ground. Boba looked at Aura then looked back at me. He started to walk towards me then hesitated. Aura looked even paler than she usually was (considering the fact that she was as white as a pearl). She tried to shoot me but she realized I had frozen her gun. She finally gave up and ran off. As soon as she was out of sight, Boba wrapped his arms around me. "I–thought she was going to harm you" He said at last "Wouldn't have taken it if I knew she wasn't going to hurt you". I leaned on his shoulder. "I know" I said softly "Thanks anyway". I kissed him on the cheek and he started to blush. **The flashback ended. I sighed. I was still torn between saving Luke or saving Boba. That ended when I fell asleep**.**


	18. Chapter 17

**HI Guys thanks for reading. So I thought about the idea of having the two main Character meet when they were little kids. So in the next flashback, Fett will remember the very first time he met Lily. So in this chapter's flashback, Lily was about 9 years old and Fett was about 10 (Around when his father died, during the Clone Wars). I hope you guys like it! Please review and favorite.**

* * *

Chapter 18

_**(Boba Fett's POV**)_

After 5 hours of talking, we got tired. We went inside. Leia was on the couch, crying. Luke and Han sighed and went to sit next to her. I sat a few inches away from all of them. I noticed Leia was torn between leaning on her brother or on Han. I turned away and looked out the window. At that moment I had another flashback. But unlike the others, this one was from a few months after my father died. **Flashback: I was going undercover to kill Mace Windu. I hid with the cadets. That's when I saw her. She was wars wearing a ocean blue dress. She was standing next to one of the commanders and two Jedi knights, Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu, the man who killed my father. She had her reddish brown hair on a braid. She was also wearing a small golden crown. She was about a year younger than me. General Skywalker put his hand on her shoulder. I caught a few of the cadets winking at her. She Looked up at Anakin and smiled, completely ignoring them. She leaned towards the commander. "Cadets this is Commander Cody and that's Princess Lily. She's visiting us for a while." He pointed at the young girl. She stood up straight and waved at all of us "it's a pleasure to meet you all" she said softly then quickly glanced at the Jedi. They both gave her a thumbs up. She started to walk towards me but then stopped and looked at her guardian. Cody signaled her to proceed. She walked towards me and stared at me for a few minutes. I stared at her. She had ocean blue eyes and was wearing gloves. I felt like a blob next to her. "What's your name?" She asked me. "Lucky" I responded. Honestly, I hated lying to her but I couldn't risk the mission. One of the cadets walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. I saw her flinch then gently hug him back. Commander Cody ordered the cadet to let go of her and then walk towards her. He took Lily's hand and walked her toward the door. She looked back and waved goodbye at me. I smiled and waved back. **

**A few days later, it was time for me to kill the man who killed my father. I put a bomb on his lair. I honestly thought no one was looking when someone spoke up behind me. "What are you doing?" Lily asked curiously. She didn't sound angry, she just sounded calm and curious. I looked alarm. She was holding one of Windu's many lightsabers. She walked toward Windu's lair. "No!" I said. I blocked the door. I didn't want her to get hurt. She pushed me softly with her gloved hands. Is stumbled back pulling her away from the entrance to Windu's lair. She fell on me. I could see she turned red. She looked embarrassed and shocked. "Um, what's going on over here?" Commander Cody asked in a confused (and a little amused) tone. She got off me and walked towards the commander. "I just fell and… Lucky here caught me" She explained. Commander chuckled then got on his knee and fixed the crown on her head then pulled a string of hair off her face. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. Commander Cody signaled me to walk with them. He walked me back to my group. That's when we heard an explosion. Commander Cody pushed Lily to the ground and blocked the debris from the young princess. She looked at me, her eyes full of fear and sadness. "We have to go." Cody ordered. "But what about the cadets?" Lily asked. "NOW!" He yelled as he pulled Lily toward an escape pod then got in behind her. I guessed that it was because she was a princess and the troops had to guard her with their lives. She looked back at me then Cody gently pushed her inside. **I fell back. I hadn't realized that Lily was that young princess. All this time I thought that princess went back to her kingdom. That's when Luke pulled me back into reality. "It's time to do the plan" Luke ordered. I nodded. Plan C was a go at last.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I worked really hard on it! Please review and favorite.**

**P.S: I got the flashback from the cartoon the Star Wars: Clone Wars Season 2 Episode 20. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 19

**Hi my fellow readers! **

**I have just come up with a great idea. I do not have any idea of what to write in the next chapter, so I have decided to let you guys write the next chapter. **

**Here are the rules:**

**1. It has to be in one of the main characters POV**

**2. It has to be connected with the other chapters**

**3. It can't finish the story (I'll tell you why later )**

**4. It has to be at least 200 words long**

**Here's the fun part:**

**You can add a maximum of 4 characters to the story (OC or not). You can also put your OC in a relationship with any of the characters (Except Lily & Boba Fett). You can also make up your own flashbacks for Boba, Lily, or your OC **

**I will choose the winner. Whoever wins will have their OC put in the next chapter (After your chapter). I will also write the later chapter from the point you left off. I am positive it will be hard to choose but I will try my best to be as fair as possible. Remember I will be writing from the point you leave off. Oh and I almost forgot, you guys can make up whatever plan you guys want (From the last chapter) to save Lily.**

**Have Fun Writing **

**P.S: Email me the final chapter at; ****Danimujicab01 **


End file.
